A Romeo and Juliet Redo
by kimmikat
Summary: Syaoran, to get out of home ec is put in Sakura's acting class, whose wacky teacher chooses him to be the reluctant Romeo stirring up trouble in her life
1. Default Chapter

Okay I know that I'm already writing another story but this idea popped into my head and I couldn't help but giving it a whirl.  Then again I am on Claritin D and Motrin Sinus which I discovered you shouldn't mix cause everything begins to spin, so my judgment isn't necessarily stable.  

So here it is and if people don't respond I'm gonna assume they don't like it and I'll drop it.  It's up to you guys.

Disclaimer:  It's all Clamp, and technically Shakespeare but the dude has been dead so long its considered public knowledge or something.

A Romeo and Juliet Redo

By kimmikat

Chapter 1:  Why him…why me?

"Oh jeez.  I leave you two alone for just one second and already you're going at it.  You're like rabbits or something.  You know that's what motels are for, not the theater." An auburn haired teen teased.  Sakura Kinomoto had just found her best friends Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa locked in a 'passionate embrace'.  

"S-Sakura?" Tomoyo exclaimed blushing slightly, "Back so soon?  Normally you take a bit longer to change for class."

"Guess the clothes didn't attack her this time," Eriol commented, bring up her usual excuse for clumsy moments.  Sakura had a tendency to have 'accidents' just about everywhere she went.  Of course she liked to shift the blame with the usual excuses such as "the jacket attacked me" or "the floor doesn't like me," and the classic line always was "it wasn't me."  But this was an adorable quality, never failing to bring a smile to her friends' faces.

In response to Eriol, Sakura merely stuck out her tongue and took a seat by Tomoyo, sighing, "I can't believe this is our final year.  I'm going to miss this place."

The two nodded in agreement looking around the room taking in it's bare black walls, the lights hanging from the ceiling, the empty floor with the rows of chairs to one side.  This had become a second home to Sakura, a place to be anyone, anywhere, at any time.  Even the room represented that fluidity.  It was called "The Black Box Theater" for a reason, because the room was just that, a black box with no permanent set ups.  It was so malleable that way.  You could build a new stage for each show, or even not have a stage at all, personalizing it for each production.  This gave them the chance to perform to different audience set ups, from the basic one sided to being completely surrounded by the audience.  The atmosphere was so freeing, compared to the rules and regulations of high school.

Slowly others students began to pour in, all rather oddly dressed like Sakura.  Due to the possibility of strenuous movement, the students wore baggy clothes, usually mismatched sweats.  They were the motley crew of theater weirdos.

A young girl with black hair and red eyes plopped down in the row ahead of them leaning over to say, "Feels great to be a senior.  Top of the world.  And we're shoe ins for leads in the play.  Oh did you hear what Ms. Trinke has decided to produce for this year?"

"Yeah, can you believe it? A classic!  I'm so excited Meiling!"  Tomoyo cheered.

"I wonder who will get the principals?"  Another classmate asked, Chris Vartin, his blue eyes questioning.

Sakura and Meiling practically rolled their eyes.  _How could he not guess_? Sakura thought.  "Eriol, with his charm, and Tomoyo, with her acting abilities, plus their mushy lovey dovey-ness makes them perfect for Romeo and Juliet."  Others around them nodded in agreement.

"Well I think that you would make a dazzling Juliet, don't you think Sakura?  You have the whole innocent virgin routine down pat."

Sakura looked behind her to see none other than Darron Fortuls, an asshole and a half, "king of the school" in his mind, whose looks may have won over many, but not her.  

Sakura looked Darron straight in his black eyes, fighting back the instinct to say something along the lines of "Bite me."  But Darron was not one to be messed with; he could be ruthless when provoked.  So instead, she bit down her pride and icily replied, "Well thank you for the confidence, but I actually have my heart set on playing the role of Juliet's nurse.  Comedy is more my forte."

It was true.  Sakura, with her ability to provoke laughter, had always landed the quirky characters in shows.  Maybe it was her lack of real romantic experience or just timing that kept her away from the love side of acting.

Meiling opened her mouth to say something when the theater went black.  A few students shrieked.  _Newbies_, Sakura thought.  This introduction happened every year, and the returning members struggled to suppress their laughter as their whack job of a teacher tried to 'inspire' the class.

In the darkness a figure could be made out, a sprightly, aged lady whose face became outlined in a glow of a flashlight.

"Theater is in the heart of everyone," her voice boomed in a oscillating tone as she over exaggerated the syllables as if pressing each one into the students.  "It is the root of the soul.  In this class, acting will be a journey for you to embark upon.  BUT a warning for thee faint of heart, the path is riddled with challenges and pitfalls, tested ye shall be!  But as they say, it is not the destination that matters, but the road you take to get there."  And with that she clicked off her flashlight, the room lights flickering back on.

The class clapped as the white haired teacher took a bow.  Most still wondered how she was able to even walk much less be such an active acting coach at her age.  But hey, life's a mystery.

Ms. Trinke cleared her throat, "Ahem.  As I am sure many of you have heard, this year's production is going to be Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_.  Ah, the romance, the adventure, the tragedy all coated in his poetic words.  But before we can begin with the auditions I must take role…Now where is that blasted book of mine?"

The returning class members sighed.  This was a regular occurrence.  Ms. Trinke was always misplacing things, usually at the time they were needed most.

"Aha!" she screamed, spotting the green notebook lying on a chair in the front row.  "Just where I left it. Okay let's see here:

"Aso, Patrick"

"Here."  _Hmmm, nice guy but a little quiet_, Sakura mentally reviewed the students as they responded.  

"Bartan, Melissa"

"Here."  The _genius of the class.__  Sure to go to Harvard or Yale or some such_.   She was currently reading her Physics textbook.   "A bit of light reading," she had told Sakura.

"Blasse, Katana."

"Here."  _The loudmouth, she always keeps us on our toes_.

"Daidouji, Tomoyo."

"Here."  _No need to comment_.

"Fortuls, Darron."

"Here."  _Don't want to comment_. 

"Furguson, Matt."

"Here."  _Ah, return of the theater junkie.  Still dressed all in black I see_.  They guy looked like a beatnik from the sixties.

"Green, Amanda."

"Here."  _Don't recognize her, but she seems a little full of herself_.  The girl had her nose stuck in a hand mirror. _It probably will have to be surgically removed from her hand for her to let it go_.

"Hiiragizawa, Eriol"  

"Here." _Once again no need to comment_.

"Hearst, James"

"Here."  _Another newbie, a cute one_, she thought eyeing the dark haired guy a few seats over.

"Johnson, Nate"

"Here."  _Ugh, not another jock just here for an art credit._

"Kinomoto, Sakura."  _Hey, that's me!_

"Here."

"Li, Syaoran."  Sakura's heart stopped.  _Oh god, not him.  Of all the bad luck…_

But no response came.  _Whew, maybe they just have the wrong name_.

But just as Ms. Trinke was about to call the name out again, in walks Syaoran Li.  _Why is he here?_ Sakura groaned as the boy with the messy brown hair approached the teacher.  Sakura could hear the excited chatter of girls, sighing over his presence.  _Oh grow up_.  

Syaoran was the real 'king of the school', he just never gave a damn so Darron claimed authority over all. But if anyone had to pick between the two for anything from looks to popularity, Syaoran would win, hands down.  Syaoran was a mystery to all, his cool personality had sharp edges but who knew what really lay beneath the glaciers of his heart. (A/N: cheesy metaphor I know but I'm an adjective kind of gal.)  And in truth most didn't really care, his good looks were enough for them.

Sakura noticed Ms. Trinke's flustered reaction, rolling her eyes.  She'd seen him win people over without even lifting a finger_. Looks truly do mean everything.  Ugh_.  Maybe it was her distaste in people's obsession with physical appearance that caused Sakura to go on strike in a way.  Sakura had stopped wearing the ever fluctuating latest fashions, sticking to the basics of comfy jeans and sweats.  Makeup was thrown out the window.  At the moment she'd even ditched the contacts for her black plastic framed glasses.  Her hair was simply pulled up into a ponytail.  _Who is there to impress anyways_?  The only one who came to mind didn't even go to this school.

But the look in Ms. Trinke's eyes worried Sakura, it was that glazed over fish mouthed stare.  _Meaning it's epiphany time_.  A slow smile crept to the instructor's lips as she said, "So am I to assume you are Syaoran Li?"

"Yeah."

"Well take a seat please and let me continue with role."  But throughout the rest of attendance, her gaze kept flickering back to Syaoran.  "Trouble is a brewing."  Sakura commented to Tomoyo. "Look at Trinke, she looks like she just won the Nobel Peace Prize_." I wonder what she has planned?_

Ms Trinke finished checking who was present and closing her book with a flourish she addressed the class.  "It seems the fates have decided to throw a blessing my way in the form of you!" And with that she pointed to a slightly stunned looking Syaoran.  "You will be the perfect Romeo, a cold hearted Montague waiting for the Capulet girl to melt his heart.  Oh it's brilliant!"

"Look, I'm only here because I didn't want to be stuck in Home Ec.  But let's get one thing straight, I don't act."  Syaoran affirmed.

"Well if you feel like passing this class you are going to learn how to, and one of the ways to do so is learning to follow directions.  So you are now our Romeo, end of discussion."  _Wow, Trinke can be quite forceful when necessary. But him as Romeo?  This is pure suicide.  Sure he is hot and all, but he doesn't give a shit and he probably doesn't have any emotions other than annoyance, anger, and amusement.  There's no way he could portray being in love_.

"Now before I let the rest of you audition let's warm up, so up, up, up!"  As Ms. Trinke led them through some exercises Sakura couldn't help but think that this year is going to be very interesting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright you two, take it from the top.  Nice work Tomoyo but Syaoran could you at least try to put a little feeling into it?"  Ms. Trinke directed the two standing in front of class reading the first meeting between Romeo and Juliet.  So far no Juliet seemed to have appeared.  _They look so bored.  Correction: Syaoran looks bored but Tomoyo doesn't seem that interested in him either.  There is no connection or chemistry between them._

"Okay Tomoyo you can sit down," Ms. Trinke sighed, "Next is Amanda Green." (A/N: they are going alphabetically.) 

Amanda was very forward and flirtatious, but once again no reaction came from Li.  _Maybe he's gay_, Sakura giggled.  _He doesn't seem to even acknowledge the fact that attractive girls are throwing themselves at him_.

"Okay Sakura you're up."  Ms. Trinke said rubbing her temples.  It was clear she didn't expect much from this oddball actress.  _Well that makes two of us.  Me like him?  A cold day in hell when that happens._

Sakura began to get out of her chair when she tripped and stumbled managing to catch herself on another chair.

"Still haven't learned to walk Kinomoto?  ."  A lazy voice questioned.  Syaoran. 

_Ooooh__ how dare he_, she glowered.  Sakura composed herself, taking the script from Amanda glaring a hole in Syaoran's smirking face.

"I see some things never change.  Still glaring at me like you used to."

"Well you would always pull on my hair or push me in the sand.  I think I earned the right to glare at you Li."  Sakura snapped back, remembering moments from her childhood.

The class was murmuring.  "Wow he's teasing her!"  "They knew each other before high school?"  "She looks pissed."

Ms. Trinke was watching the two of them closely, a small smile tugging at her lips.  "Well if you two could keep the banter down, and instead read from the scripts that would be quite helpful."

While Syaoran was reading, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Sakura was busy trying to determine the expression on his face.  _Why is he looking at me like that?  Is he mocking me?!?   Oh, the jerk.  Fine two can play at this game._

Sakura took pleasure in rejecting Romeo/Syaoran's pass the sarcasm and challenge clear in her voice, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." _Ha!  Shot down by the one and only Sakura Kinomoto._

Syaoran than got all pretend pouty, "Have not saint lips, and holy palmers too?

Sakura shot back, "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Their little battle of wills was interrupted by Ms. Trinke's cries, "Bravo!  That was fantastic.  The fire and spark.  Your energies just radiate.  It's a perfect match.  Sakura you are our new Juliet."  She just gulped, looking ready to faint_.  Looks like comedy is no longer my alley. Romance here I come._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. The Aftermath

A Romeo and Juliet Redo

The Aftermath

By kimmikat

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she watched Syaoran onstage reading through with Romeo's potential parents.  She couldn't believe her luck, or apparent lack of it that is.  _Why me?_ She cried out for the millionth time.  _What did I do to piss off the theater gods so much that they would be so cruel as to make me interact with that…that…that…_ She couldn't even think of an insulting word to sum up the enigma that is Syaoran Li.  _Jerk's a good place to start.  Followed by cold.  Unfeeling.  Callous.  Annoying.  Arrogant.  Attractive… Wait hold up! I did not just think that!  Stupid Sakura, stupid Sakura, stu.._  She scolded herself, whapping herself on the head repeatedly that is until she saw the people around her watching, looking quite perplexed.

"Hehe…uh, just trying to jog my memory?" she excused, grinning sheepishly.  Many students gave her a look of confusion as they turned back in their seats, while her friends struggled to withhold laughter as they shook their heads.

Sakura turned her attention back to the auditions.  W_hat was Trinke thinking?  The guy's got a face of stone, his emotions are masked.  So how the hell is the audience gonna figure out how he as Romeo feels?!?  That's the actor's job_!  Sakura groaned with the thought of the months ahead of rehearsing with Syaoran the sarcastic glacier.   And to have to play his lover on stage, _How__ in the world anyone could fall in love with someone like him is beyond me_.  _This is gonna be a challenge to say the least._

"Sakura." 

Sakura realized she was being called up to read with her fellow students for the role of the Nurse.  _To think I was planning on being the one cracking the sex jokes in the play not being the one having sex.  Funny how things turn out differently than you expect_ she thought as she rose from her seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura placed her tray in between Meiling and Tomoyo as she slid into her seat at their usual table, greeting her friends as more began to arrive. The cafeteria was filled with the noise of students and the smell of imitation meatloaf mixed with salsa flavored Mac-and-Cheese, a deadly combination.  The food here was known to be lethal. Once was found a corn dog where the insides were purple and green, a Lego block was found in the soup, and no one ever dared to eat the mystery meat surprise after one of the old cafeteria ladies was arrested last year for trying to poison it.  But what was high school without terrible cafeteria memories?

 The place buzzed with the energy of the first day of school as students gossiped about the newest scandals and dramas that had happened over summer.  She couldn't believe how people were so interested with the affairs of other students that they rarely even knew.  Who cared who was sleeping with who?  Or who had been hitting the bottle a bit too much?  Or what latest cat fight had broken out?   It just seemed so petty and cheap, there was no point to it.  Sakura let out a little sigh of relief, glad to have escaped most of that world.

She looked to her friends who chattered away like chipmunks, but Sakura found herself unable to join the debate over who would land what roles.  She lacked the enthusiasm, but still was curious to see what tomorrow's cast list would hold.  

Sakura let her gaze wander around the room taking in the usual sights.  The cliques were rampant; each table could be labeled as a stereotypical group from the nerds busy searching for the meaning of life in Star Trek and Dungeons and Dragons, to the jocks having a coleslaw eating contest at that moment to her own eccentric artists to the elite who put on the air of mystery and superiority.  _To think, I once sat at that table_.  Sakura then noticed a certain brown haired guy sitting at that table with his cold eyes upon her.

As if guilty, Sakura quickly averted her gaze thinking, _He still hasn't changed.  Same attitude.  So sure that he owns the world.  I can't believe it's been so long._

"So long since what?"  Tomoyo questioned.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts; she had not realized she had spoken the last part aloud.  "Since Syaoran and I went to school together."

Meiling leaned in, along with many other curious faces.  Most at the table were in Acting and were quite interested in how the new leads knew one another.  Having spent years traveling back and forth to Hong Kong, Meiling had missed much of the childhood interactions so her memory was a little fuzzy.  She asked, "What happened between you two again?"

"We used to go to the same elementary school.  He was such an ass even back then, always picking on me.  He would push me and pull on my pigtails and call me names like Saku Shorty, the works….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Flashback)

A child of eight or so sat in the sandbox, shovel in hand, engraving the final touches to a building slightly resembling a sand castle.  She sat back with an innocent smile admiring her creation when in a spray of sand it was gone.

And in its place stood a young boy with a mischievous twinkle in his honey eyes, smirking at his victim.  "Hey Saku Shorty."

"Stupid Syaoran!"  Little Sakura shouted jumping up, her fists clenched in frustration.  "You ruined my castle.  Why are you so mean to me?"  She asked trying to fight the tears that were forming in her emerald eyes.

"Cause your short; all shorties get picked on," Little Syaoran stated with authority.  "And you are the shortest of us all."

"Syaoran I hate you!"  She burst out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she charged forward giving a sudden shove to his chest with her trembling hands.  And Syaoran was so shocked by this physical and emotional outburst he actually stumbled back.  "Why can't you leave me alone?"

Little Sakura then collapsed onto the waves of sand, hugging her legs to her chest, hiding her head in her knees.

Little Syaoran stood there stunned by the crying figure at his feet.  Slowly he knelt down, till he was eye level with her.

"Sakura," he whispered.

Her head shot up.  He had said her real name; a first.

"I'm…I'm sor… I'm.."  But instead of finishing the what he had to say, Syaoran quickly brushed his lips against her cheek and dashed away leaving a dumbfounded Sakura with a hand placed on her cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura smiled at the memory, chuckling a little as she remembered the hope her young self had felt at that moment.  The hope that Syaoran would treat her nicely.  But the next day at school he continued to tease and torment her like nothing had happened or changed.

"Sa-ku-ra?"

A hand waved in front of her face.

"Ahhhhhhh!"  She squawked as she jerked away to avoid the gigantic hand causing her chair to tilt, spilling it's occupant onto the floor. 

Sakura landed with a thud.  Peals of laughter erupted in the cafeteria as Sakura struggled to right herself.  She was as brightly colored as the red plastic chair she sat down in, while she silently wished to somehow acquire the ability to become invisible.

Tomoyo said through a fit of laughter, "So *giggle* you were *giggle giggle* saying?"

"Oh about me and Syaoran?"  The whole table nodded.  Their keen interest tempted Sakura to pull out her improvisation skills and weave a crazy story of lies and adventures to see how far she could push it.  But in the end she decided against it since Tomoyo already knew most of the details and would know she was lying instantly.

"Well we then went to separate middle schools, and he showed up here somewhere in our sophomore year.  We've never really had any classes together, but it's not like it would have made any difference if we had.   I'm surprised he remembers me at all.  It's not like we were friends back then."

Meiling was watching Sakura carefully, as if trying to recall something but just could not place her finger on it.

"What is it?" Sakura asked warily.

Meiling snapped out of it, "Oh nothing.  Just lost in thought."

She wasn't the only one.  On the other side of the Cafe, her very own cousin was watching as she spoke to the new Juliet.  Well until a simpering cheerleader positioned herself in his way that is, blocking his view.

"Syaoran?"  Ashley Malzer pouted, "Are you listening to me?" 

Syaoran's eyes flicked in the direction of her face irritation clearly radiating from him.  This was not his day and he did not need other problems.  Getting cast as the lead in the school play had never been a dream of his, more like a nightmare.  And he wasn't sure how to deal with the whole Sakura thing.  It was just so unsettling to see her again, like the past being unearthed.  Syaoran preferred it to stay buried.

"My man," Darron joked, slapping Syaoran on the back, "Were you just giving your girl the cold shoulder cause you were too busy watching Sakura?"

Syaoran's look clearly said, "You dare even speak to me?"  He was in a bad mood, and their idiocy only flared his temper.  He wasn't even sure why he put up with these people in the first place, but he guessed it was something close to laziness or lack of care.

Syaoran wasn't one to socialize, but people just flocked to him.  He would sit down at an empty table and within seconds the table would be crammed full with people.  And he knew their interest was superficial, only trying to boost ranking by being around him.  To them he was Syaoran Li, rich, sexy, the elite of elites and above all the unobtainable. He was some trophy or prize to be won. Girls had tried to sink their claws into him but to no avail.  He had had a new girlfriend at least every month, nothing serious and definitely not personal.  But they had tried to change that, like Ashley who kept insisting they were in love or some such nonsense.

Ashley sat down beside him sure to press her body against his while purring in his ear, "Oh Syaoran baby, have you had a bad day?"

No response.

"I wouldn't blame your anger.  I wouldn't wanna be stuck kissing that freak and pretending to be in love with her."  Syaoran's jaw twitched watching as Darron joined in and the two began to insult just about everyone in theater they deemed worthless.  Let's just say it was a long list.

Syaoran tried to tune them out thinking, _So__ the talking has already begun and its only been an hour or so.  I better get used to this, for the play is all year._  He mentally groaned at the prospect.  He did not want to do this, maybe he could come up with a way out of it.  _Maybe I could act atrociously and the teacher will have to switch me out._  But he then realized how useless that was.  _I spent the entire class dead pan and that didn't seem to bother her a bit.  Well except for that one moment with Sakura when I picked on her but other than that moment I was as dry as the __Nevada__ desert_. Syaoran found his thoughts fixated on a certain childhood acquaintance for the rest of lunch, and for the rest of the day as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well here's another chapter, not much theater though.  Figure some background might be just slightly important in a story.  Plus I have no clue where I'll take this story.  So I need your inspiration!   And how would that happen you ask?  By pushing the little button down there and writing a review.  

Thank you to:

Frosted BlossomZ

Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: do u mean shakespeare's version?

Watery_13

Kimmie-chan: hey that's my name!

N Ashton

Dragonstar03


	3. Two Households

A/N: Grrrr!  I just lost my entire writing binder so all and I mean all of my stories have the next chappies missing.  Luckily I was able to pull most of this one together but I am still unhappy.  SO I hope you guys enjoy it.  If anyone wants to bestow some kind words feel free. 

Chapter 3

Two Households Alike in Dignity …But Full of Crazy People

"I'm home!" Sakura shouted as she entered the Kinomoto house dumping her backpack on the floor as she went to the living room.  Inside were her brother Toya and his best friend Yukito, both currently enrolled in the local college.

"Hey monster," Toya teased. "Planning on scaring away any intruders with that roar?"

"Nah.  Just hoping to frighten off moronic siblings."  Sakura countered.

"I think you need a brain scan squirt.  You only have one sibling."  Toya commented.

Sakura replied with haughty smile, "See?  It's working already.  You're just a stubborn idiot, but soon enough you'll leave."

Yukito chuckled at the usual encounter between the brother and sister.  "Hi Sakura."

"H-Hey Yuki."  Sakura stuttered slightly, feeling that familiar warm glow fill her body when her green eyes met his clear gray ones.  She hoped she wasn't blushing as her brother resisted the temptation to roll his eyes.

"How was your first day as a senior?" Yukito questioned with a gentle smile.  Sakura could have died from happiness.  He always cared to know what was going on in her life and that consideration broadened the smile already on her lips, that is if that was possible.

"Well I got the lead in the school play."

"Congratulations!  Isn't that great Toya?" He asked looking back at his friend seated on the couch.  Toya merely grunted an indiscernible response.

"What play?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_.  Would you like to come and see it?"  Sakura asked silently praying for his acceptance as she nervously twisted her hands behind her back while shifting from foot to foot.

"I would love to."  He smiled down at her his light eyes shining.  Sakura nearly swooned and Toya thought he was going to gag.  He knew his sister had had a crush on Yuki since the first day he'd brought him home for dinner one day back in high school.  He'd thought she would have outgrown it by now but that was not the case.

Toya's harsh voice cut through her reveries, "Wait.  I thought you said you were going to be the Nurse."

"I was going to try out for it but Ms. Trinke for some unknown reason made me Juliet."  Sakura answered wondering what was upsetting her brother.

"So who's Romeo then?"  Yukito asked seeming slight curious.

"That's what I wanna know!" Toya exclaimed bearing down on Sakura, his dark eyes searching like a hawk.  _Ah, that explains it.  It's shelter baby Sakura time.  I am not a kid anymore.  He's the one who needs to grow up._ Sakura scoffed.

Sakura prayed that Toya had a short memory as she hesitantly said the name of her partner, "Syaoran Li."

"WHAT! That brat!!!"  Toya bellowed in outrage.  I guess he still remembers.  "He better not lay a hand on you!  Or I swear I will tear him limb from limb and feed him to the…to the…or I will eat him myself!"  _Ewwww__, gross_!

"Toya, I think that request or wish will be impossible to follow."  Yukito said gently as if soothing the savage beast while trying to make him see the light.

"Why?" Toya barked out.

"Well Romeo and Juliet are lovers.  They have to touch and at some point even kiss on stage."

Sakura froze at his words.  _Kiss?!?  I have to kiss Syaoran?!?_  Somehow in this whole odd situation it hadn't occurred to her that Romeo and Juliet kiss, she'd only been remembering the whole love and suicide thing not the actual actions it entailed.  _That means my first kiss is not to be with Yuki_, as she had dreamed, _but rather with…..Syaoran Li.  He will take my first kiss and it is not like it will mean anything to him with all his girlfriends and willing followers who throw themselves at his feet.  He doesn't deserve my first.  _Sakura's mind rambled on and on with shock and dismay that her first kiss would be for a play and with such a loathsome guy.

Sakura barely noticed as her feet carried her to the stairs slowly leading her to her room.

"This is unacceptable!"  Toya continued to rant following he to the stairs.  "My baby sister is too young and innocent and naive for any of that!"

Those stinging reminders of how inexperienced she was only furthered to remind her of what she was going to lose to the detestable Syaoran Li.  Besides, she was nearly an adult now, how she hated to be treated like a child.  "Hey, hey look whose talking.  You aren't so knowledgeable about the real world yourself!  You're twenty two and still living at home with your father and sister!"  She retorted.

The two glared for a moment then turned in opposite directions.  Sakura to march the rest of the way to her room and Toya to storm back to the living room to Yukito.

Syaoran stalked into the Li mansion rather livid.  His nerves had finally worn down after hearing about the play so much.  He thought if one more word was mentioned about how actors tend to develop close relations when working together especially in a romantic play he would punch the person who said it.  The insinuation that he would develop feelings for Sakura was preposterous. _Fall in love indeed!_ He scoffed.

"Something wrong Syaoran?" His mother Yelan asked, slightly concerned at her son's show in temper.

"It's nothing mother." Syaoran said with a sigh letting some of his anger leave with the exhale.

"That's not what we heard!" Two voices chimed from the hallway.  Two of his sisters appeared from out of nowhere, _probably hiding in wait_, grinning like mad.  They knew something.

"Little brother has a secret." Fuutie stated to their mother.

"And we know what it is."  Sheifa gloated.

Syaoran did not like the direction this conversation was heading. "Oh look at the time.  I am so beat.  First day of school and all.  I think I'll go to my room and rest." He headed swiftly for the stairs but was not quick enough.

"Aw, little Syaoran is shy.  You know you will have to work on that if you are going to be on stage." Fuutie teased.

"Syaoran is to be onstage?" Yelan questioned.

"Yes.  He got the lead in the school play Romeo and Juliet."  Sheifa informed their mother who swelled with pride.

"How did you find this out?" Syaoran demeaned, his tone a mix of annoyance and shock bordering on a growl and a whine.

"Well I heard it from Sally whose boyfriend heard from his grandmother who heard it from the local grocer whose children go to your school so heard it from people in the play."  Fuutie proudly announced while Syaoran simply stared unsure of whether to balk at this chain of information or to be impressed by it.

"That's not even all of it mother," Sheifa squealed.  "Guess who is playing Juliet?" 

"You know I don't think mother will remember," Syaoran said trying to intervene.

"Remember who?  Who is it?"  Yelan questioned.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO!"   Both sisters shrieked in delight.

"My my fate works in mysterious ways now doesn't it."  Yelan murmured a smile spreading on her face.

Syaoran did not even want to try and guess what that smile meant for he feared he would not like the answer.  But it was definitely clear his mother remembered who that girl was and it become just as clear it was time for him to leave.  So Syaoran hightailed it out of there but not before the sisters and mother saw the faint tinge that had appeared on his cheeks as he remembered his childhood crush.

Sakura made her way to the theater the next morning noticing the students milling about its doors.  They were looking at the cast list as groans and cheers were scattered about their numbers.

Meiling emerged from the crowd smiling wryly and shaking her head to and fro as she approached Sakura.

"So what part did you get?"  Sakura questioned wondering at Meiling's questionable reaction.  _Is it good or bad?_

"Apparently there are to be a few gender changes since there are not that many female roles."  Meiling then added a little dramatic pause.  "I am to be Benvolio, Romeo's cousin," She giggled slightly at the humor of it. 

"A cousin in life, a cousin on stage," A voice behind Sakura stated.  She turned to find Eriol and a very eager looking Tomoyo.

"So who are we to be?"  Tomoyo asked her voice filled with confidence.

Meiling hesitated signaling trouble was headed their way.  Sakura had a feeling Tomoyo was gonna have a melt down or fit of some sort from the way that Meiling was acting.  "Well Eriol," she began starting off with the easier one, "You are to be Mercutio and Tomoyo…well you are to be… the Nurse."

"WHAT!"  Tomoyo then flew into a storm of rants and raves dispelling her negative views from the nun-like costume to the threat of a body suit.  Finally Eriol managed to soothe her by reminding her that she was the costume designer and would be able to tailor the costume to her liking.

"Oh how silly of me," Tomoyo said lightly and headed toward the theater as the three friends stood there staring.  Even after years of seeing these mood swings they could not help but still be shocked.

As they made their way toward the list Sakura mentally chuckled over the irony of the situation.  Just a day ago she had thought that Tomoyo would be the one smooching on stage while she would be the one cracking the sex jokes.  Funny how easily things pulled a switch on them.

A few weeks had gone by.  Nothing to eventful or shocking had occurred since the posting of the cast list and the gossip grape vines had been rather dry of late as no juicy gossip about the play could be invented.  At least for the moment, that is.

The class had spent the time learning about Shakespeare and the play itself.  Before going into characters and working on blocking and breaking the play down into its pieces, Ms. Trinke felt it was important to be grounded in the play itself.  So it could be the base to draw upon for all the other pieces.

When she felt that this was thoroughly accomplished she presented a challenge to several of the actors, mainly Sakura and Syaoran.

The two stood before their teacher wary of the announcement she was about to make.  Ms. Trinke cleared her throat, "Ahem.  Being involved in a production is all about making sacrifices for the good of the show.  And the two of you need to be willing to give your all to this play being the main focus of it.  I want you to start on the basics of your characters tomorrow.  I don't even mean what they are like or any of that.  I mean the basic basics.  We will begin with a change in clothing.  Sakura, Juliet belonged to a time where skirts were all they wore.  Now don't give me that look.  It won't be that hard.  You just need to get used to wearing more feminine clothing, to be more like a girl."  Sakura bristled as these remarks.  Syaoran struggled to restrain his laughter but soon found his assignment to be just as disagreeable.  "As for you Mr. Romeo in the time of Verona one would go about the streets always armed.  So you shall carry this around with you for a full day every week to be accustomed to moving with a sword at you waist."  Syaoran examined the dinky plastic sword she handed him along with its imitation leather holder.

"There will be more challenges for you to bear but one step at a time, one step at a time."  And with that she left a very unhappy looking pair of teens.  Looks like being lead is not all its cracked up to be.


End file.
